<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Sight, Out of Mind by Kumar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280498">Out of Sight, Out of Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar'>Kumar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, She-Ra: Princess Of Power (1985)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:40:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumar/pseuds/Kumar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An amazing discovery on Eternia opens the door to new advances in both technology and magic. Or it would have if Skeletor hadn't gotten involved. Will anyone survive what started out as a promising day?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>He-Man | Adam/Adora (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For those who need fair warning: the world is hard enough right now, without killing off our favourite characters. Not everything is as it seems.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It’s utterly fool proof!” Skeletor announced. “My plan is pure genius!”</p><p>Skeletor was practically cackling with glee. His spies had informed him not only of the amazing crystal discovery in caves near Eternos City, but also that the entire Royal Family was scheduled to tour the caves in a matter of days.</p><p>“How can you be sure you’ll get close enough?” Evil Lynn asked. </p><p>She was going over the plan in detail. Skeletor had made so many attempts on the Royal Family over the years, in his endless quest for power. All of which were foiled by bad planning, terrible help or He-Man.</p><p>“What if He-Man shows up?”</p><p>“Bah!” Skeletor scoffed. “Why would that muscle bound fool care about crystals?”</p><p>“Skeletor,” Evil Lynn growled. “Those crystals are special. They will magnify any magical power and could change the face of Eternia forever. Why wouldn’t He-Man be there to protect the find?”</p><p>“No matter! I’ll go in before the Royal Family is scheduled. Before He-Man himself shows up. And then I’ll blast them all to smithereens!”</p><p>***</p><p>“What’s so special about these crystals, Man-At-Arms?” Adora asked as the Royal Family and their entourage made their way to the caves near Eternos City.</p><p>Adora had just shown up the previous day on Eternia. Needing a break from her duties as Leader of the Great Rebellion, and wanting to see her family again, she made an unplanned trip through to Eternia.</p><p>Adam had been ecstatic. He’d been feeling the pressures of both hiding his alter identity and hiding his true self from everyone around him. Even with years of practise, being seen as a coward and fool all the time wore him down. Adora, his beloved twin, was the one person who truly knew who he was, and what it meant to carry a sword of Grayskull.</p><p>“Well, “ Man-At-Arms began. “All crystals have interesting properties, but these ones in the caves over there are particularly unusual. You see, they actually concentrate magic! I’ve been running experiments on a tiny fragment sent to the palace, and it looks like they could be the missing piece between magic and technology.”</p><p>“Don’t we already have both?” Adam asked, continuing his role as slightly incompetent prince. Of course he already knew the answer.</p><p>“Of course we do,” Man-At-Arms responded. “But these crystals can take the tiniest spell and magnify it. Why, the things we could do with them would be incredible!”</p><p>“And that’s why we are all here,” Teela interjected. “This is important, Adam, so pay attention.”</p><p>Adora rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her parents. They were just greeting the mine team leader. No matter what was going on in the background, any new discovery that could turn the tides in favour of the rebellion on Etheria, was a good thing and Adora was all too eager to grab any advantage she could.</p><p>“If you will all kindly put on these helmets, we can proceed into the caves and into the mine,” one of the leaders announced.</p><p>It only took a few moments for helmets to be distributed and for the group to make their way into the cave. King Randor and Queen Marlena followed behind the mine leader, asking questions and making small talk around the work that was being done below the surface.</p><p>The cave itself appeared to be nothing special. Just a wide open entrance that led into a smaller chamber that was much cooler than the outside air. Though it was darker, and took a moment for everyone’s eyes to adjust, the cave was well lit with lights placed at regular intervals.</p><p>Man-At-Arms followed the King and Queen closely, clearly taking in every aspect of the discovery and every bit of information he could absorb. Adam and Adora followed, walking together. Adora was cataloguing, out of habit, any escape routes, vulnerabilities and information she might need. Her Horde training, hard earned while growing up had often saved her life and was now second nature to her.</p><p>They were followed by Teela, who had some interest in the crystals from a weapons standpoint, but was really there to protect the Royal Family. </p><p>The cave had been cleared of miners before the entourage had arrived. It was clear to see why, when the group moved further in and the interior went from natural cave to mine. The space tightened up and the group was forced in closer together.</p><p>“When we discovered the crystal formations in the mine, we didn’t know what we had found,” the mine leader continued as they walked. “One of our miners, a Tamborite, accidentally nearly caused a cave-in when he used a simple magic spell to heat his food.”</p><p>“That just makes me hungry,” Adam whispered to Adora, just loudly enough for Teela to hear.</p><p>“Shhhhh,” Teela admonished.</p><p>Distraction done, Adam turned his attention back to the mine leader.</p><p>“We’re nearly there,” the leader assured the group. “We’ve opened up the mine shaft in the main crystal area so you can see the size of the deposit and how amazing the find is.”</p><p>Suddenly the walls opened up into a larger chamber. Almost a cavern. The group gasped at the beauty of the crystals embedded in the rock. They reflected lights of all colours, filling the space with rainbows of light that seemed to dance and shimmer over everything, even the mining equipment.</p><p>“This is magnificent!” King Randor declared.</p><p>The whole group just paused and looked around before separating out to examine the walls more closely.</p><p>“Hey, Sis,” Adam called out. “Take a look at this.”</p><p>Adora, who wasn’t too far away, wandered over, curious. Adam pointed at the crystals lining the wall. Underneath the reflection there was something…. familiar about them.</p><p>“Do you recognise this?” Adam asked.</p><p>Adora looked closer and paused. “That looks like the gem from my sword!”</p><p>“Yes, that’s what I thought,” Adam replied. “They’re just brighter than yours.’</p><p>Adora scanned the room again with new eyes. There, in the far corner near the larger mining equipment, the crystals looked different. Almost more concentrated.</p><p>“Those ones look exactly like the one in my sword,” Adora said, pointing before walking over with Adam trailing behind. “I wonder if we should tell the Sorceress about this?”</p><p>Adam carefully, almost reverently, touched the wall of the cavern. To him this space felt deeply connected to the most magical core of Eternia. As connected as he was through the Sword of Power.</p><p>“Yes -” he began but was suddenly interrupted.</p><p>“I’ve got you now!” A very familiar, and completely unwelcome voice cried out.</p><p>“Skeletor!” The twins exclaimed in unison.</p><p>Skeletor almost leapt out from behind the large machinery, waving his Havoc Staff with glee. </p><p>“You Royal Twits are my prisoners now!”</p><p>“Fiend!” Randor called out. “There’s no escape for you in this cavern!”</p><p>Man-At-Arms raised his arm with the laser attachment ready to fire at Skeletor but the miner who had been leading the tour shouted, “NO! You’ll kill us all!”</p><p>Man-At-Arms hesitated and the man continued, “The crystals will refract any beam sent to them at triple power!” </p><p>Teela had run further into the chamber, putting herself between the King and Queen and Skeletor, staff at the ready. </p><p>“Stay back!” The Captain of the Guard ordered.</p><p>The twins, meanwhile, were running towards Skeletor, hoping to quickly overpower him while he was distracted by everyone else. Without needing to say a single word, the pair moved in sync like the matched set they were.</p><p>Skeletor noticed them and swung the Havoc Staff around, in an effort to hold them back. Adam took the opportunity to swing around and away from the staff, using his momentum to try and push Skeletor to the ground. Adora, went for the staff itself, with the idea of removing it from his possession.</p><p>In their alter forms, as She-Ra and He-Man, they would have easily been able to overcome Skeletor. In their current forms, fighting a desperate despot who was clinging to the idea he would finally win, they didn’t have a chance.</p><p>Skeletor twisted hard which reduced the impact Adam’s attack had, and he yanked the staff up and away from Adora’s reach, at the same time that the evil wizard cast a blast spell.</p><p>In the chamber, full of crystals that exponentially increased the power of any spell, it was a deadly mistake. Though the spell initially missed the twins, still in hand to hand combat with Skeletor, it ricocheted off the walls, exploding several of the crystals there, causing everyone nearby to shout and scramble away, before rebounding back and hitting both Adam and Adora full on.</p><p>For a long moment, the twins glowed, frozen in place, and then they disintegrated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a long moment, everyone in the cavern was motionless, stunned at what they witnessed and then the Queen let out a long wail, so full of pain it broke the moment.</p><p>Skeletor had been thrown back by the blast, and was sprawled on the ground, disoriented. Randor, in a fit of rage and disbelief, ran straight at the blue wizard intent on causing him the most harm possible.</p><p>“What have you done?” The King raged. He grabbed Skeletor by the neck and screamed into his bony face. “Where are my children?”</p><p>The Queen, no wilting flower herself, quickly joined Randor in attacking Skeletor, blinded by grief. “You have stolen everything from me! Everything!”</p><p>Both King and Queen were pummelling and shaking Skeletor so hard that they didn’t notice Teela and Man-At-Arms approaching. </p><p>“Your Majesties! Stop!” Man-At-Arms commanded. “He’s not worth it!”</p><p>Fuelled by intense feelings, it was impossible for them to stop. Skeletor was looking more and more the worse for wear by the minute. He, himself, was surprised at the intensity of the reaction, and stunned at the results.</p><p>It took both Teela and Man-At-Arms’ full efforts to pull the King and Queen away.</p><p>“Prince Adam and Princess Adora may not be dead,” Man-At-Arms said. “It’s possible something else happened to them.”</p><p>“But I saw -” Marlena’s voice cracked, tears streamed down her face, and she couldn’t continue. Randor put an arm around her and pulled her close in response. “I saw -”</p><p>“Hope is not lost,” Man-At-Arms assured. “We’ll do everything in our power to figure this out.”</p><p>“Starting with questioning Skeletor!” Teela declared, giving Skeletor a hard kick. The blue wizard was once again sprawled on the ground. Teela held him at bay, doing her duty automatically even though everything in her wanted to rage as well. “You’re going to help us fix this!”</p><p>“That’s never going to happen, you snivelling fool!” Skeletor responded. “I’ve done what I came to do; the Royal Twits are dead. Enjoy my chaos.” And with a quick wave of one of his blue clawed hands, Skeletor vanished.</p><p>“Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!” Marlena’s cry echoed through the cavern. The most horrible, sad cry anyone had ever heard. It went on and on.</p><p>***</p><p>The sudden blast of power that rippled across the landscape of Eternia, moved at lightning speed in all directions. But in one direction, it left a mark. The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull staggered suddenly when the power blast rippled through the castle like a tsunami. </p><p>“Oh no!” The ancient, and ageless, Sorceress gasped. For she recognized the ripple, the feel of that magic, and it bore the signature of Grayskull.</p><p>She reached out telepathically to her Champion, Prince Adam, calling him intensely. But there was no response. No feeling of him anywhere. It was as though he no longer existed. But that couldn’t be possible; the fates had set his death far into the future. It wasn’t his time!</p><p>The Sorceress calmed herself and reached out telepathically to Adora. She had done this less, due to the distance Adora was from the Castle most of the time, the Sorceress relied on the Sword of Protection’s stone for communication. But Adora was on Eternia right now… or she should have been. She was as unreachable as her brother.</p><p>Alarmed, the Sorceress went to send a ping through Adora’s sword and immediately heard her own voice call out from the little room nearby.</p><p>“By the Ancients!”</p><p>Rushing over, the Sorceress could see both the Sword of Power and the Sword of Protection hanging on the wall. They only hung there when there were no Champions of Grayskull yielding them. They were only supposed to return when the Champions were dead or finished their duty.</p><p>And since neither Adam, nor Adora, were done, that left only one conclusion: they had both died.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I kill them? Are they really dead? You'll just have to wait to find out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aaaaaaaaaaah,” Adora groaned, hardly daring to open her eyes. She felt like she’d been turned inside out and rearranged. Completely.</p><p>Nearby, an echoing groan came from Adam.</p><p>The last thing Adora remembered was… the cave… Skeletor! Without thinking of how bad she felt, the young woman opened her eyes to blinding light and utter chaos. Randor and Marlena were fighting Skeletor with their bare hands!</p><p>There was no way on Eternia that Adora would allow her parents to endanger themselves, no matter how much she just wanted to curl up and die. Adora went to push herself up off the ground and… nothing happened.</p><p>“What?” Adora exclaimed.</p><p>“Huh?” Adam asked. He’d opened his eyes at Adora’s exclamation and immediately took in both the fight nearby and Adora’s confusion. He focused immediately on the danger. “Skeletor!”</p><p>It only took a second for Adam to realise he couldn’t push himself up off the ground either.</p><p>“I can’t feel the ground!” Adam said, distressed.</p><p>Adora locked eyes with her twin. “Neither can I! Mother and Father are in trouble and we can’t even help them!”</p><p>“But I know someone who can!” Adam declared. He reached over his shoulder expecting to feel the hilt of the Sword of Power. There was nothing there.</p><p>Adora did the same, reaching for the Sword of Protection.</p><p>“My sword is gone!” She said.</p><p>“Mine too!”</p><p>Sharing a horrified look, the twins turned their attention to trying to get to the fight. If they couldn’t change, they could still fight. But nothing worked. Their hands and bodies went through the ground as though it wasn’t there. They could move in place but they couldn’t move in any particular direction.</p><p>“Adam, give me your hand,” Adora said with her arm outstretched. “Maybe we can still touch each other and we can use that to move.”</p><p>Without hesitation, Adam reached out and the two clasped hands.</p><p>With a grin, Adam said, “That’s got it! Now to help our parents.”</p><p>No amount of pushing, pulling or even throwing, made any difference whatsoever. The twins’ attempts at moving grew more frantic when Skeletor disappeared and Marlena let out a cry.</p><p>***</p><p>It felt like hours before the Royal party left the cavern. Adam and Adora, helplessly watched their parents caught up in their grief. Neither of them could stop the tears from flowing in that time.</p><p>“What do you think happened to us?” Adora asked.</p><p>Adam gave Adora’s hand a squeeze before answering, “I’m not sure.” The twins had continued holding hands after realising that, without being able to feel anything around them, the sensations of floating, falling and not existing, were too intense. “Maybe Skeletor killed us?”</p><p>“Maybe that’s why our swords are gone,” Adora said slowly. “But I don’t feel dead.”</p><p>“Neither do I.”</p><p>“This cavern is full of crystals like the one that’s in my sword,” Adora said. “Maybe the magic Skeletor used did something to us. Made us invisible.”</p><p>“It has to be more than that, Sis, since we can’t touch anything but each other.”</p><p>“We are invisible. We can’t call for help. We can’t move. No one knows that we’re still here.”</p><p>“Maybe the Sorceress can help us,” Adam said. “She often communicates with me telepathically. Maybe I can reach out to her.”</p><p>Closing his eyes, Adam reached out. While he wasn’t a natural at telepathy, he’d used it to communicate with the Sorceress successfully in the past. He only hoped it would work now.</p><p>Silence.</p><p>They were utterly alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh boy, I do believe I've left our heroes in a bit of a pickle. I'd be sorry but I am so not sorry :-D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I never thought things would end like this.”</p><p>The statement hung in the air, heavy and sombre.</p><p>“Don’t say that. We aren’t dead,” Adora responded. She was surprised by Adam’s tone and words. “There has got to be a way to fix things.”</p><p>Adam just huffed air loudly. As time dragged on, no amount of pushing or pulling or movement changed anything. The twins were stuck where they were in the cavern, unable to be seen or touch anything other than each other. It didn’t take long for Adam to start feeling hopeless.</p><p>“How?” Adam demanded. “No one knows we’re here. No one knows we’re alive. Our swords are gone. How can we fix this?”</p><p>Adora paused. Knowing her brother as she did, she knew he wasn’t just talking about their current situation. Something else was in his thoughts. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Adam waved a hand around, gesturing at the cavern. “You were there for the whole thing. What do you think is wrong, Sis?”</p><p>“This isn’t like you, my Brother,” Adora replied. “You’re used to being in impossible situations. It’s the very nature of carrying the Sword of Power! So what’s really wrong?”</p><p>Adam withdrew his hand from Adora’s and scrubbed at his face hard. Adora was too damn perceptive. With a sigh, he said, “I always imagined a time when you would come home. For good. A time we could rule Eternia together. You’ve lost out on so much thanks to Skeletor and Hordak, I always told myself that soon things would improve and you’d be home. That everything we’ve sacrificed was worth it because in the end we’d have peace, together. Now it looks like we won’t even get that!”</p><p>Adora listened intently, ignoring her stomach dropping when Adam withdrew his hand. Not being able to touch anything made her feel like she was in freefall and it was completely disconcerting.</p><p>“We’ve faced situations like this before -”</p><p>“None of them were like this!”</p><p>“All right, but we have faced death before, my Brother. Together. Separately. It’s the nature of being a Champion of Grayskull. Why is this so different?”</p><p>“It’s going to sound selfish if I say it out loud,” Adam hedged, turning his head away.</p><p>“My brother,” Adora began reaching out to try and touch him. They were just far enough apart that she couldn’t quite do so without Adam reaching out too. “Adam, look at me.”</p><p>Adam turned back, eyes watery, and reached out to grasp Adora’s hand.</p><p>“Whatever you say, it won’t change how I feel about you.”</p><p>Adam blew out a breath. “I am so alone, all the time. Everyone has expectations of me that are unrealistic or untrue. Father thinks I’m lazy and a coward. Man-At-Arms thinks I’m heroic. Teela thinks I’m a project that needs improvement. Adam, the cowardly and unreliable prince. I can’t be myself at all or I’ll blow my cover. When I’m with you, I can just be me. I can be smart, focused and brave. And you get it, you get what it means to have to be a hero.”</p><p>Adora squeezed Adam’s hand firmly.</p><p>“I just wanted more time with you, Sis. All the time I could get. And now it’s been taken away from us. It’s just so unfair!”</p><p>“When I’m with you, my Brother, I don’t have to be a leader. I don’t have to have all the answers or feel like I need to atone for my time in the Horde. I feel exactly the same as you do. I can be myself. We’re Champions and it can be a heavy burden to bear, but together, it’s not quite so heavy.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>Adora smiled. “Yes, my Brother. Really. Now, let’s focus on trying to get help or getting out of here. I don’t know about you, but I’m tired of the decor in this place. It’s too cave-like for me!”</p><p>Adam chuckled. “I agree, Sis. And thank you.”</p><p>Adora went to squeeze Adam’s hand again but suddenly realised she couldn’t quite feel it. She looked at their still-clasped hands, and frowned.</p><p>“Can you feel my hand?”</p><p>“Uh-” Adam wiggled his fingers, ”A little? You’re not quite as solid as you were.”</p><p>“This can’t be good!”</p><p>“We need to get out of here. Now.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Duncan, I need your help!”</p><p>A faint, yet familiar, voice sounded in Man-At-Arm’s head. The right hand man of the King and Queen was in their private chambers offering comfort to the bereaved monarchs. He did not believe that Adam and Adora were truly gone. It would be unthinkable! </p><p>“Duncan,” the voice persisted. “Come to Castle Grayskull immediately and bring Teela with you.”</p><p>“I hear you,” he replied out loud, unsure how to respond otherwise. “We’ll be there shortly.”</p><p>Queen Marlena sniffed, pausing in her sobs when Man-At-Arms spoke seemingly to no one. “Who are you talking to?”</p><p>“My Queen,” Duncan began, “The Sorceress of Castle Grayskull has summoned Teela and I to go to her. It’s possible that she may be able to find Prince Adam and Princess Adora and return them to us alive!”</p><p>“But we saw them disintegrate before our eyes!” King Randor protested. “They are surely dead and gone.”</p><p>“Sire, I said earlier that hope is not lost, and I truly believe it,” Duncan replied. “But I must go to Grayskull now. Time is of the essence!”</p><p>“Bring our children back, Duncan, if you can,” Marlena begged.</p><p>“I’ll do my best.”</p><p>***</p><p>“What’s going on?” Teela demanded. She and Man-At-Arms had raced to Grayskull in a wind raider and were now walking through the main door into the throne room. “I don’t understand.”</p><p>“Understanding is not required,” the Sorceress said. She was standing just inside the throne room, waiting for them and holding the Swords of Power and Protection. “But have faith, Teela. All is not as it seems.”</p><p>“Are they alive?” Duncan interrupted. “Are the twins still alive?”</p><p>“I do not know for certain, Man-At-Arms, but prophecy would have us believe so,” the Sorceress responded somewhat cryptically. “But the situation is dire and their swords are no longer with them.”</p><p>“Why would they need their swords?” Teela scoffed. “It’s not like they’re magic or anything special.”</p><p>“All is not as it seems, young Teela. Open your eyes!” The Sorceress commanded with a nod and a tiny spell.</p><p>All of a sudden Teela gasped. “Adam is He-Man? Adora is She-Ra? Why? How?” Teela spluttered, her head suddenly filled with things she’d missed. “How did I not see this before?”</p><p>“It wasn’t the right time before,” the Sorceress said. “And it isn’t the right time now, but the situation requires your full help and before this day is done, you will be asked to make a sacrifice.”</p><p>Man-At-Arms frowned. He knew his adopted daughter had a destiny ahead of her that she was unaware of. Knew that Teela’s mother was none other than the Sorceress of Castle Grayskull. It was a secret he’d kept for her entire life.</p><p>“What do you need from us, Sorceress?” Man-At-Arms asked, feeling the press of time.</p><p>The Sorceress handed the swords to Teela. “We must make haste to the cavern. I will require your protection, for outside of these walls I am vulnerable. And I will require your help once we’re at the cavern.”</p><p>Grateful to be focusing on the mission, Teela nodded swiftly. Her entire world had just changed in a moment and her head was still reeling, but rescuing the prince and princess was something she could focus on.</p><p>“What are we waiting for? Let’s go!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m going back to get those crystals!” Skeletor announced.</p><p>He’d been pacing around his throne room since returning from the cavern. Knowing he’d destroyed the royal lineage of Eternia was a bonus, but his real intention was to take the crystals for himself.</p><p>Evil-Lyn was standing nearby, watching Skeletor with narrowed eyes. The fool often missed opportunity when it was presented to him. Now would be the perfect time to strike Eternos City. Now while the palace was in mourning. It would make the day complete. The real trick would be in convincing Skeletor to change direction.</p><p>“Don’t you think-” she began.</p><p>“Of course I think, Fool!” Skeletor spat out. “It’s all I do around here surrounded by buffoons.”</p><p>“Skeletor, the Royal Family is preoccupied. With the Prince and Princess gone, now is the perfect time for you to claim the throne for yourself.”</p><p>Skeletor stopped pacing suddenly and loomed over Evil-Lyn. “And the perfect time for He-Man, or that incredibly annoying She-Ra, to show up and stop me! No, I need to harness the power of the crystals and then overthrow Eternos City!”</p><p>“Getting back into the cavern won’t be easy,” Evil-Lyn said, waving a hand. A scene around the mine outside of the cavern appeared, floating in between them. Royal Guards were in place protecting the entrance, and the people of Eternia were already flooding the area with flowers and gifts for the lost, and feared dead, royals. “You’re going to need a disguise.”</p><p>With a flip of his hand, Skeletor transformed himself into one of the Royal Guards. “How’s this?”</p><p>“Perfect, Skeletor,” Evil-Lyn grinned. “They aren’t going to know what hit them when you get in.”</p><p>***</p><p>“It’s possible Skeletor will be back,” the Sorceress said. “He never stays away when there is power to gain.”</p><p>“Don’t you worry, Sorceress; we’ll be ready for him,” Teela declared. “He doesn’t scare me.”</p><p>The trio were flying rapidly back to the mine, in the wind raider. They each felt time slipping away, as though every minute counted. The Sorceress felt even more; the farther she was from Castle Grayskull, the weaker her powers grew. She only hoped that she would be strong enough to handle whatever came their way.</p><p>“It is good and healthy to be scared, Teela,” the Sorceress said. “Skeletor is a formidable foe and worthy of respect. He-Man himself has yet to fully defeat him.”</p><p>Teela nodded briskly, swallowing hard. He-Man was Adam! It was so obvious now and yet she’d been so rough on him. Always nagging him to improve his swordsmanship. Always berating him for not being good enough. How would she ever look him in the eyes again?</p><p>“We’re nearly there,” Duncan announced. “No matter what, let’s be ready.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Can you feel anything?” Adam asked. “I can still feel you.”</p><p>As soon as Adora noticed her ability to touch Adam fading, it felt like it was speeding up. Though they looked like they were still holding hands, Adora couldn’t feel a thing. But she could feel her stomach dropping continuously as the feeling of being in freefall intensified.</p><p>Her first instinct was panic, but she was able to tamp that down. Her horde training, and years as She-Ra, taught her a level of self control that had saved her time and time again.</p><p>“Don’t let go!” Adora said. “I don’t want to disappear.”</p><p>“Look at me,” Adam commanded. “Stay focused on me. You’re not going to disappear. Concentrate.”</p><p>Adora forcefully slowed her breathing down and held the gaze of her beloved twin. She focused on feeling his presence, his sense of calm, his suredness in the face of this new unknown.</p><p>What Adam hadn’t mentioned was that while he could still feel Adora’s hand, she was becoming slightly translucent. It was as though she was fading. He had no idea what would happen if she disappeared entirely and he didn’t want to find out.</p><p>“Which one of us do you think is the older one?” Adam asked, hoping to distract Adora from her predicament. “I never thought to ask Mother and Father.”</p><p>“We’re twins,” Adora replied, incredulously. “Aren’t we the same age?”</p><p>Adam shrugged. “One of us was born first. I think it was me.”</p><p>“Oh no, my Brother. Clearly I’m the older one here,” Adora chuckled, taking the bait. “I just know it! You’re definitely like a little brother to me.”</p><p>As they talked, Adora’s form started to solidify again.</p><p>“Oh!” Adora exclaimed. “I can feel your hand again.”</p><p>Adam squeezed her hand tightly, not caring about his strength. Adora responded in kind, relief washing through her. </p><p>*** </p><p>“I’m here on special order of King Randor to inspect the cavern with the crystals,” Skeletor announced to the guards at the mine, fully in his own disguise. He waved a magically created Royal Proclamation. “Let me go past.”</p><p>The guard, well-trained and very suspicious, took the proclamation to inspect it. What he didn’t know was that touching it would put the tiniest of spells on him. Just enough to make him believe what he was being told.</p><p>“Ah yes,” the guard said. “Everything is in order here. Let him through!”</p><p>Some people were so easily coerced, Skeletor thought to himself. It was almost too easy to gain access to the mine. Soon he’d have the crystals in hand and it wouldn’t be long until both Castle Grayskull and Eternia would be his for the taking!</p><p>***</p><p>“Has anyone attempted to gain access to the mine?” Man-At-Arms asked the guard at the entrance.</p><p>They’d landed the wind raider nearby, and the trio had rushed to the mine, Teela still carrying the swords.</p><p>The guard responded promptly. “Sir! The King sent a Royal Inspector through not five minutes ago. His papers were in order.”</p><p>“Hmmmm,” Man-At-Arms said. “It could be legitimate but we’d best be on the lookout for Skeletor and his henchmen.”</p><p>The guard snapped his heels together, knowing all responsibility for this rested on him. “Sir, the inspector did look familiar. I’ve seen him around the Royal Palace before. I’m confident Skeletor could never get past me.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Man-At-Arms said. “We’ll be going into the mine, keep an eye out for anything, or anyone, unusual.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir!” the guard snapped.<br/>
***</p><p>Skeletor, stil in disguise, grinned evilly. He was in! The cavern was better than he remembered, now that he could get a good look without interference from others.</p><p>The crystals were powerful, almost warm to the touch. Wherever he walked, they glowed slightly. This was a far better find than he’d imagined. Why, with all the power he could sense in the walls around him, he could take over the entire galaxy and not just one puny planet! The possibilities were endless!</p><p>***</p><p>Adam gasped suddenly. “I know that face!”</p><p>Wandering around the room, cackling to himself, was a lone royal guardsman. The twins had watched with some interest now that they were finally no longer alone, but no amount of yelling and shouting helped.</p><p>“It’s Skeletor!”</p><p>Adora gasped. “How can you tell?”</p><p>“He looks familiar, but he feels off,” Adam said. “I don’t know, really, but it’s Skeletor. I’m positive. It’s almost like I can see through the magic.”</p><p>“We’ve got to do something,” Adora declared, frustrated. “If Skeletor gains access to the power of the crystals, everyone will be in danger!”</p><p>“By the Ancients!” Adam growled, frantically trying to move or do anything without luck. “We’re powerless to do anything!”</p><p>Adora paused for a moment, going back to basics. “What do we have, and what do we need?” she asked herself quietly. “Adam, when I was fading, we were able to change that by concentrating. Maybe we can think our way back to being solid and real again.”</p><p>“Hmmmm,” Adam responded, slowing his movements. “The crystals in the walls are like the gem in your sword. What if we tried to use them somehow?”</p><p>“Yes!” Adora agreed and then called out, “For the Honour of Grayskull!”</p><p>For a moment, it felt like everything in the cavern heard them. The stones vibrated and glowed. Skeletor, still in disguise, paused his steps. </p><p>“Who's there?” he called out.</p><p>Meanwhile, the reaction slowed and then faded out. The twins, however, were elated. Something was happening! They grinned at each other, hoping that maybe they could find their way back to normal.</p><p>“By the Power of Grayskull!” Adam called out.</p><p>***</p><p>“What was that?” Teela asked as a wave of power washed over her.</p><p>The trio was making their way down the mineshaft and towards the cavern. They were moving with speed, but also with caution, Duncan having been unable to confirm by radio that the guard admitted into the mine was legitimate.</p><p>“I don’t hear anything,” Man-At-Arms said.</p><p>“I felt it too,” the Sorceress said. “It’s the Power of Grayskull!”</p><p>“Does that mean-?” Teela started but was afraid to ask.</p><p>“Yes, Teela,” the Sorceress replied with intense relief. “Prince Adam and Princess Adora are somehow still alive! We must hurry!”</p><p>They quickly made their way into the cavern only to see it glow and fade, and to feel the rush of power again. Their joy only dampened by the sight of the guard who was very much not behaving like a guard.</p><p>“That’s not a guard - that’s Skeletor!” the Sorceress called out.</p><p>“Stop, Fiend!”</p><p>Skeletor turned around. “You’re too late! I’ve got the crystals and I’ll kill you all!” He quickly transformed from guard to himself, his yellow skull leering out at the group.</p><p>Meanwhile the crystals started glowing again. This time, being in the cavern made the whole effect that much more powerful. Both the Swords of Power and Protection glowed in response.</p><p>“Sorceress, look!” Teela gasped.</p><p>The Sorceress grasped the hilt of the Sword of Power, lifted it and pointed it at Skeletor. Teela, acting on instinct, did the same with the Sword of Protection.</p><p>“You know what these crystals can do when magic is present,” the Sorceress called out. “These are the very crystals that power the magic of Castle Grayskull!”</p><p>“You’re lying,” Skeletor spat out. “These have nothing to do with Grayskull!”</p><p>The Sorceress’s brow furrowed and her eyes darkened. “For the Honour of Grayskull, Teela,” she whispered. “Say it!”</p><p>Without hesitating, Teela shouted, “For the Honour of Grayskull!”</p><p>At the same time, the Sorceress called out, “By the Power of Grayskull!”</p><p>Immediately the cavern glowed so bright it was hard to see anything but white. The crystals reverberated with a sound unlike anything heard before. Skeletor screamed and fell to his knees. Man-At-Arms covered his ears and sank down, unable to stand.</p><p>From the swords came powerful bolts of electricity which fed into the walls and fed back into the swords. Both women were holding on tightly, unable to do anything else.</p><p>“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Teela was screaming into the room, feeling the power run over and through her with an intensity that left no room for thought or action or even a sense of self.</p><p>Everything built up into a crescendo of power, overwhelming every sense available. And then with a pop that was underwhelming, the room went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Nearly done now. This one was fully plotted out but my desire to write has been wobbly all year which sucks. I woke up today knowing that it was time to finish, and even better, wanting to finish. Thank you for your patience since it's taken a few months to get to this point.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For a moment, the silence was powerful and felt like a weighted blanket covering everything. The air smelled like ozone and still carried the memory of being charged. Then, gently, the cavern filled with light again. Slowly enough not to blind the occupants.</p><p>The Sorceress was standing, though her arm holding the Sword of Power was no longer raised. Teela beside her, holding the twin Sword of Protection. Skeletor was huddled on the ground. Both women emanated a power so strong, that when Skeletor looked up he actually whimpered.</p><p>“Begone, Fiend!” the Sorceress commanded. “Go lick your wounds at Snake Mountain!” She flicked a careless hand in Skeletor’s direction and the wizard vanished.</p><p>“What-” Duncan coughed, slowly trying to sort out his un-responding legs.</p><p>“Father!” Teela turned, remembering her father for the first time in what felt like ages. “Are you all right?”</p><p>As Teela bent to lend Duncan a hand, he startled.</p><p>“Look!”</p><p>Across the room, lying on the ground, were Adam and Adora! They weren’t moving; just lying exactly the way they had lain when Skeletor had disintegrated them.</p><p>“By the Ancients!” the Sorceress declared. “Teela, come. We must help them.”</p><p>Teela scrambled over, having set her father on his feet, still carrying the sword. “Are they alive?”</p><p>The Sorceress knelt between the twins, laying a hand first on Adam and then on Adora. For a long moment she waited and then nodded. “They are alive. But barely.”</p><p>The Sorceress grasped Adam’s hand and put the Sword of Power in it. Teela, echoing her moves did the same with Adora and the Sword of Protection.</p><p>“What next, Sorceress?” Teela asked, stepping back.</p><p>“It’s time for you to make a sacrifice, Teela,” the Sorceress said. “I told you there would be one required of you before the day was out.”</p><p>Without even hesitating, Teela said, “Whatever you need of me, Sorceress, I’ll do it.”</p><p>With a small smile, proud of her daughter’s attitude, the Sorceress said, “It’s time to choose. You can go back to not knowing Adam and Adora’s secret. Return to your life as Captain of the Royal Guard. Continue on as things have been.”</p><p>“Or?” Teela asked, knowing that she wouldn’t want to go back to who she had been. She’d been so terrible to Adam!</p><p>“Or, you give up everything in your old life and start training to become the next Sorceress of Grayskull.”</p><p>Teela gasped.</p><p>“You have the talent to take my place, Teela,” the Sorceress said. “And though this is sooner than I would have wished, I cannot deny the fact that having your help would be beneficial to Eternia.”</p><p>“What happens if I don’t choose to join you?” Teela asked. Her head was spinning and she didn’t know what she wanted.</p><p>“I may not be able to wake the Prince and Princess,” the Sorceress said. “It will take the both of us to do so, even with all the crystals present. Even with their swords. But if you help me with this, you will not be able to return to your old life.”</p><p>Duncan watched quietly in the background. He’d always known this day would come but it came so fast! It wasn’t his place to interfere, though, and he knew it, so he remained silent.</p><p>“Then I have no choice,” Teela said.</p><p>“There are always choices,” the Sorceress assured her. “Do not do this thing unless you truly want it.”</p><p>“No,” Teela responded. “I mean if giving up my old life means saving Adam and Adora, there’s no choice there at all. Of course, I’ll do it.”</p><p>The Sorceress nodded. “Duncan, please leave the cavern. What we are about to do could cause you harm.”</p><p>Duncan nodded. “Be safe,” he said and left, walking quickly.</p><p>“What now?” Teela asked.</p><p>“Grasp Adora’s hand, the one with the sword,” the Sorceress instructed. “Then hold my hand.”</p><p>The women knelt together, side by side, holding hands and creating a conduit. As they got into place, the room started getting brighter and brighter. The crystals responded to the power build up by glowing and humming.</p><p>“By the Power of Grayskull!” the Sorceress called out. “For the Honour of Grayskull!”</p><p>Teela’s voice joined the Sorceress’s almost without her volition. Once more the room filled with electricity and lightning. It quickly focused on Adam and Adora, surrounding their bodies and lifting them off the ground. They hovered there for a long minute and then -</p><p>“I have the power!” He-Man called out, twisting and landing on his feet.</p><p>“I am She-Ra!” She-Ra called out, also landing on her feet.</p><p>With matching shocked expressions the twins turned to each other and hugged tightly. </p><p>“Brother!” She-Ra cried. “I never thought I’d be so happy to touch you again.”</p><p>He-Man squeezed his sister hard, knowing she could take it. Relief stealing his words away.</p><p>“So, uh, welcome back!” Teela said, watching the emotional reunion with a full heart. “Where have you been all this time?”</p><p>“Sorceress, Teela,” He-Man said. “What happened?”</p><p>“You both were shifted out of phase, I think,” the Sorceress replied. “I am not entirely certain, and we still have work to do.”</p><p>“Adam, I owe you an apology,” Teela began.</p><p>He-Man suddenly looked worried. Teela didn’t know his secret! “Uh, you must be confused, Teela. I’m not Adam.”</p><p>“Teela knows your secret, He-Man,” the Sorceress interrupted. “She will be learning a lot more in the near future as my apprentice. But there’s no time to talk now. We must deal with these crystals before Skeletor comes back. It is too dangerous to just leave them here.”</p><p>“What can we do?” She-Ra asked.</p><p>“Transform back into Adam and Adora and leave the cavern,” the Sorceress instructed, “Teela and I will take care of this.”</p><p>Their trust in the Sorceress ran deep, and without a word, both He-Man and She-Ra returned the power to their swords. With a last glance around, they both left the cavern, feeling incredibly grateful to be able to walk, touch the world around them and be seen.</p><p>***<br/>
It was much later, and with a tearful and joyous reunion behind them, that the twins had time to quietly go off by themselves. Both of them had never felt so loved by their parents and the people around them. The welcome had been almost overwhelming.</p><p>Finding a quiet corner in the courtyard, they sat down to just take in the events of the day.</p><p>“I wonder what happened in the cavern,” Adam said, his thoughts on Teela.</p><p>“We cleared up the crystals,” Teela said, surprising the twins. She’d just appeared out of nowhere. Seeing the looks on their faces, Teela smiled ruefully. “Sorry, it turns out I am really good at transporting myself around.”</p><p>Teela looked different. She was no longer wearing her captain’s uniform, instead she was sporting a feathered cape and outfit in a similar fashion to the Sorceress. Her hair was hidden and she had a softer look about her.</p><p>“The crystals are the same ones that enhance the power of Grayskull,” Teela continued. “We transported them all to the Castle. The next time you two power up, you may feel the results of that boost.”</p><p>“What happened to us?” Adora asked. “It’s hard to make sense of it.”</p><p>“You didn’t die,” Teela replied. “If that’s what you were thinking. You were out of phase. Not vibrating at the same rate as the rest of us. But you were vibrating at the same rate as each other.”</p><p>Adam exhaled. “So this is why we could see and hear each other but couldn’t interact with anything or anyone.”</p><p>“Then us calling on Grayskull must have helped!” Adora jumped in.</p><p>“Yes, it helped get you back into alignment with the universe. We could see the crystals reacting to you both when we got back to the cavern.”</p><p>“So what now?” Adam asked, reluctantly. He had a feeling he wasn’t going to like the answer.</p><p>“Working with the Sorceress to save you both has changed me. I can no longer return to my old life.”</p><p>Adam grasped Teela’s hands. “I’m so sorry!”</p><p>Teela smiled gently and pulled her hands away. Once she might have enjoyed this moment, but that was a different Teela in a different time. “It was meant to be, Adam. No need to apologise or have regrets.”</p><p>“But -”</p><p>“Everything that was foretold is already in motion,” Teela said, cryptically. “This is my path and I walk it willingly.”</p><p>Stepping back, and with a nod, Teela vanished.</p><p>“It feels like the events of this morning are so far away. Years ago,” Adam lamented. “So much has changed.”</p><p>Adora grasped Adam’s hand, still revelling in her ability to feel things properly again. “Life can change irreversibly in a moment. We both know that. The most important thing, my Brother, is that we still have each other. We are still Champions of Grayskull. And-,” she said leaning forward and wrapping Adam in a tight hug, “I am still older than you!”</p><p>Adam burst out with a surprised laugh. “Did you ask Mother?”</p><p>Adora shook her head, pulling him in tighter before releasing him. “No need, little Brother, I just know I’m right!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, slap me with a fish and call me surprised because I honestly didn't plan on what Teela did. I knew she was going to help the Sorceress but becoming her apprentice was unexpected. Amazing how characters sometimes take charge in stories. I feel like there could almost be an entire series of Teela the Apprentice. The things she'd learn, and do, and see. Wow.</p><p>But anyway, this one's in the bag and done. Thanks for sticking around. Comments and kudos are love</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>